A Shoulder to Cry On
by Darth Slaverus
Summary: Lucina x Laurent, background Chrom x Robin and Frederick x Miriel. Post Chapter 21. Following a harrowing escape from the Grimleal's clutches, Lucina must confront the grim truth that Validar can control her mother. Seeking comfort, she decides to speak with the army's resident intellectual, Laurent. But what new resolve will this rendezvous spark in the princess' heart?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. They belong to Nintendo.

_When my beloved girlfriend Blonde Panther wrote me a Sain/Fiora fic for my birthday this year, I felt that I simply had to repay the favour by writing one of her favourite pairings from Awakening for her birthday. Of course, everyone else is welcome to read this fic as well! This is only my second time writing fan fiction, so please feel free to comment or criticize, and don't worry about being brutally honest- criticism only helps me improve my writing. Happy Birthday, Kitty! Hope you enjoy the fic!_

Lucina, the time-traveling princess of Ylisse, was something of a paradox to the soldiers of the Halidom's royal army.

On one hand, the woman was seen by many as a beacon of hope for the Halidom. While she had at first been greeted with suspicion by the rank-and-file, her unflinching valour on the field of battle had quickly won her both love and respect. Around the camp, she was kind, helpful, and polite, as was expected of one of royal lineage. Of course, the true nature of her identity had not been disclosed to the common people, for fear that they would think their ruler a madman, but it was impossible to hide the Brand of the Exalt that resided within her left eye. Speculation had run rampant, with the prevailing belief being that she was some illegitimate sibling sired by Prince Chrom's late father, but the troops were nonetheless happy to have her.

On the other hand, though she presented an outwardly optimistic persona, Lucina's mind was burdened by a grim sense of melancholy. The traumatic experiences she had endured in her own era, coupled with the deaths she had failed to prevent, weighed heavily upon her. She had been unable to save Emmeryn. She had been unable to save Khan Basilio. The brutality of the Valm campaign, in which the clash between two continents' worth of armies had left thousands dead, mirrored the slaughter that had transpired in her future. Even so, she had struggled to suppress these harrowing thoughts and maintain her stoic demeanour. Now, however, in the wake of recent events, the façade had finally begun to crack.

In their quest to collect all of the pieces of the Fire Emblem, the Ylissean host had journeyed to Plegia, whereupon the desert nation's villainous king had revealed his wicked intentions. Validar, the architect of Lucina's misery and leader of the fanatical Grimleal, had declared his allegiance to the Fell Dragon and set his vile minions upon Chrom's company, demonstrating a terrifying ability in the process: Somehow, the malevolent sorcerer could exert power over the esteemed tactician Robin, forcing her to obey his will in spite of her own. The fact that Validar could manipulate the army's strategist in such a fashion was worrisome enough, but to make matters worse, Robin was Chrom's wife… and Lucina's mother. Although Chrom's retinue had escaped the ambush with their lives, Validar's trickery had robbed them of the Fire Emblem, and with it, almost any chance of victory against Grima.

Was it futile to attempt to alter the course of fate, Lucina wondered? Were all her efforts doomed from the very beginning, hollow gestures of meaningless defiance? If her mother was powerless to resist Validar… Could she herself be controlled, too? If her worst fears came to pass, would she be forced, like a puppet, to watch her world die a second time? The very idea made her sick to her stomach, and she quickened her pace, briskly making her way through the army's encampment. Right now, there was only one person who could offer her a respite from her woes.

Approaching a trio of Ylissean pikemen, Lucina raised a hand to hail them.

"Beg pardon, sirs. Have any of you seen Laurent?"

Snapping to attention, the closest of the lancers jerked a thumb in the direction of a nearby tent. "He's retired to his tent for the evening, milady. Said he didn't want to be bothered, but I wager he'll make an exception for you."

It had not gone unnoticed that Lucina and the brown-haired mage were often together when off-duty, supposedly monitoring the day-to-day affairs of the army. Those who knew the two better might have suggested a less professional reason for their frequent liaisons, though not while either of them were within earshot. In any case, even if there had been multiple Laurents within the company, it would have been impossible to mistake the subject of the princess' search for another, such was their friendship.

"Thank you," Lucina nodded weakly, before staggering toward the tent the man had indicated. As she drew close, she rested her hand upon the flap and called out.

"Laurent?"

There was a rustle, then a voice.

"Lucina…? Please, enter."

Ducking into the interior of the tent, Lucina found Laurent seated atop a wooden stool, surrounded by a veritable mountain of thick tomes. He had evidently been reading for some time, judging by the neatly stacked pile that had been shoved off to the side. As Lucina came inside, the mage swiftly rose to his feet and bowed, a book still clutched in his hands.

"Ah, Your Highness! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

For the briefest of moments, a rosy tint appeared on Lucina's cheeks, only to be banished just as rapidly. Arching an eyebrow as she inspected Laurent's accommodations, the princess shot him a quizzical look.

"I need a reason to see you? And I told you, no titles. You know me better than that." Adopting a more businesslike tone, Lucina glanced backwards. "The men outside said you were busy. Should I come back later? What are you doing in here, anyway?"

Sighing as he adjusted his spectacles, Laurent shook his head. "Oh, no, no. Forgive me. You can stay. In fact, I would appreciate your input."

"Oh? Input?"

"Yes, well…" Laurent took a deep breath before continuing, "Juvenile though it may seem, I am currently studying the mythology of yore. Extravagant accounts of various legends, and the like. It is my hope that in doing so, I might find a method through which we can better combat the Fell Dragon and his misbegotten followers." There was an edge to the mage's voice; Laurent was as reserved as they came, but even he privately nursed a burning resentment of the fiend that had destroyed their lives.

"Odd." Lucina tilted her head, curious as to why Laurent had taken such a sudden interest in the topic. "I always thought you put stock in logic and hard facts, not fanciful stories."

Her comment earned a chuckle from Laurent, who shrugged. "It is said that within every legend exists a grain of truth. Blame your Lord Cousin. It was he who planted the suggestion in my head."

"Owain?" Despite herself, Lucina smiled. To say that her cousin went above and beyond the call of duty in keeping spirits high would be a grave understatement, even if his antics weren't always the pinnacle of courtly decorum.

"Yes. I fear that Prince Owain's knowledge of esoteric folklore far exceeds my own. Why, just the other day, he told me that I was the 'Silver Knight' of this era. I had not the slightest inkling of what he meant until he lent me this text, 'The Legend of the Silver Knight.' In it, the titular character defeats a demonic king and is betrothed to his sovereign queen. I daresay your scoundrel of a cousin is getting more overt in his attempts to insinuate that we are…" Laurent trailed off, evidently too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

Lucina tried to laugh, but her voice sounded hoarse and distant. All at once, the gloom that had held her in its grip returned in full force. The happy ending of the tale Laurent had just described seemed so unreal, nothing like the bleakness of her own ruined world. Things were so much simpler in the stories, where besting the villain made everything right again. On the off-chance they did slay Grima, it would not restore the lives that had been lost. She and her companions, who had crossed the boundaries of time itself, would be forever caught between worlds.

"Lucina? There is a distinctly ashen pallor to your countenance. Is something troubling you?" She should have known better than to try to hide her distress from Laurent for any length of time. Though they needed glasses to see properly, nothing eluded his analytical eyes. He truly was the son of Frederick the Wary.

"I'm afraid so." Lucina admitted, unable to meet his gaze. "Did… did your father tell you what happened when we fled Castle Plegia?" Unlike Lucina, who had accompanied her parents during the ill-fated visit, Laurent had fought as part of the vanguard, securing an exfiltration route for the rest of the company.

Furrowing his brow, Laurent answered with a trace of bitterness. "No. He would not divulge the details of what occurred. Not even to his own progeny." That made sense, Lucina figured. Frederick was singularly devoted to her father; he would keep any matters related to Chrom's security strictly confidential.

"It was Validar, he… using some sorcery, he…" She faltered, clenching her fists and battling the tears that threatened to well up in her eyes. "He possessed my mother… made her steal the Fire Emblem from my father. Laurent, I… I'm scared. To think that my mother could be at that man's mercy… What if Morgan and I are, too? I don't think I could bear being used as one of the Grimleal's instruments of annhilation…!"

At once, Laurent was at her side, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fret, Lucina. Allow me to dispel your trepidations. I am no master of the arcane arts, but I will assure you of this: If Validar's beguiling enchantment is magical in nature, I shall find some way to break it. And I solemnly swear that no harm shall befall you or your brother so long as I draw breath."

Pulling him into an embrace, Lucina rested her head upon his shoulder, desperately trying not to sob. "I do not doubt your skill, Laurent. But how can you be so sure that everything will be alright?"

Clasping a hand to her back, Laurent held Lucina tightly for a moment before replying. "I can, because I have faith in you. As you are so fond of saying, hope will never die. I took those words to heart, and I am not the only one. Owain, Severa, all of us. You rallied us in our time, showed us that we could strike back rather than languish in despair. We would follow you to the ends of the earth, and indeed we have. We have already done the impossible by traveling through time. By my estimation, the probability that our situation is hopeless is infinitesimally low."

"… Thank you, Laurent. You give me strength." Releasing the mage from the impromptu hug, Lucina managed the faintest of smiles, her fears somewhat allayed. "I suppose there is little use in worrying… There is naught to be done about it, for the moment. I will rely on you, as I always have, and pray that your intellect will deliver us from peril."

"I am glad to have been of service, Your Highness."

An awkward silence ensued, neither party certain of what to say in the aftermath of such an emotional episode. At length, Lucina finally mustered the resolve to speak.

"But I do not wish to interfere with your studies. How fares your research?"

Stroking his chin in thought, Laurent grimaced. "I have yet to reach any satisfactory conclusion, but I do have a hypothesis regarding Grima's awakening in this era. Should it prove to be correct, we may be able to use it to our advantage."

"Really? You never cease to amaze, Laurent. What is your theory?" Lucina asked, incredulous.

"Well… As you know, the first Exalt sealed Grima away with the power of Falchion. For a being of such immense power to return to our plane of existence… it would require a massive amount of energy as well as a carefully orchestrated ritual. It would take years of preparation and countless human sacrifices."

"You believe this ritual was carried out in our time, then?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. I find it implausible that the Grimleal could keep such an elaborate ceremony secret for so long, due to the ritualistic nature of the sacrifices. Not all Plegians are willing converts to the cult, and any mass abduction of the citizenry would be met with resistance, no matter how minor. I believe that the Grimleal circumvented the whole process through the use of a mortal vessel."

"What do you mean?"

"Essentially, the Grimleal specifically groomed a person to act as a conduit for Grima's power, using them to channel the Fell Dragon's essence back into the world. Although Grima would initially be weakened by this assumption of human form, he would eventually recover his strength and be reborn fully. If this is so, I think that it is likely the Grimleal will employ the same method in this timeline."

Pausing to digest this new information, Lucina's face twisted into an expression of resolute determination. "Alright. If what you say is true, how do we stop it?" It baffled her to imagine that anyone would act as Grima's avatar of their own volition, but the insane devotion of the Grimleal's priests was beyond comprehension.

Laurent's features darkened suddenly, and his voice took on a decidedly serious tone.

"Well, the most expedient method would be to simply slay the vessel before Grima can manifest in this world. The ethical ramifications may be dire if they are an unwilling participant in the Grimleal's schemes, but in the interest of averting the tragic future that befell our world, the loss may be worth the gain."

"I agree." Laurent's reasoning was sound. She had not considered the possibility that the hypothetical avatar could be an innocent victim themselves, but even if they were… What was one life, when weighed against a million others? She knew her father would never agree with such a philosophy, but he had not seen the horrors she had. Besides, she knew Laurent would never recommend a drastic course of action like this unless it was absolutely necessary.

"There is one problem, however."

"What?"

"I confess that I do not know what criteria one would have to meet in order to qualify as an appropriate vessel. Consequently, I cannot determine where we would find this unique individual. Obviously, they would have to be strong in both mind and body, but that alone is hardly enough…" Laurent elaborated, frustration seeping into his voice.

Lucina was halfway through nodding when suddenly something clicked in her mind. Recalling what her mother had said during their flight from Castle Plegia, the princess felt her heart stop.

_"No, I... You must leave me behind. He could use me again... I can't be trusted! This cursed blood in me must somehow give...my father...dominion over me…"_

Cursed blood?

No… could it be?

No… Gods, no…!

It would explain everything. Validar's obsession with Robin… His dominion over her… The strange marking on her left hand…

As the awful reality became apparent, it was all Lucina could do not to immediately betray her despair to Laurent. Her mother would become a monster… and the horrific cycle would begin anew. Everything she knew and loved would be torn from her again…

Unless she acted. The very thought of matricide appalled her, but… Laurent was the smartest man she had ever known. If he said that murder was the best solution, then it was. At the very least, it would be a mercy. Robin could die knowing that her husband had not died by her hands.

"Lucina?" Laurent was eyeing her with a look of concern, causing Lucina to snap out of her reverie. Not wanting to give him any indication of what she was thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Better her hands were stained than his. He did not need to be complicit in her crime.

"L-Luci-"

Masking her sorrow with a sheepish smile, Lucina placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Forgive me, Laurent. I've kept you overlong, and there is some business I must attend to for my father. I think you're right about the vessel, and I thank you for everything you've done. One way or another, I feel this will all be over soon, and then we can… I talk too much. Goodbye, Laurent." With that, she placed a hand upon Falchion's hilt and marched out of the tent, leaving the stunned mage behind before he could get a word in edgewise.

She was going to find her mother.

…

…

…

Five minutes later, Laurent stumbled out of his tent, unable to resume his studies on account of his distracting infatuation with his queen. Hoping to seek Lucina out so that he might declare his feelings properly, the mage pulled aside one of the sentries on duty and inquired as to her whereabouts. When the man informed him that Lucina had gone looking for Robin, seemingly quite agitated about something, Laurent had briefly fallen silent. Then, as realization dawned, all colour drained from his face.

"How could I have overlooked this…?! What have I done?"

Without bidding the sentry a polite farewell, Laurent ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He had to find Lucina, before it was too late.


End file.
